Kyuuketsuki
by YenYen-Hime
Summary: They were the enemy. And we were their enemy. When a threat from higher up rises, we'll put our problems aside and try to save the unsaveable, me. SasuHinaKiba AU OC OOC
1. Chapter 1

...

I was just really bored.

I don't own _NARUTO_ or the tottaly kick-ass ninja moves ^^

* * *

_Bunkai Ichi: Shukkai  
-xXx-_

**L**eaf High School, huh?

What a crappy name.

Coming back from the main office, I sat down on the furthest open bench in a corner. I sighed. There were two very colorful, and very loud, girls talking in the back of me. And they were talking about me. I wondered if they thought I couldn't hear them. I ignored them as I tried to memories my schedule. First period was English. After that, Calculus. The rest I managed to implant in my mind turned to mush as a, beautiful, group of teens walked pass. The two girls turned their talking to growls as the group walked by them.

They were like super models. All with pale skin and sparkly eyes. In the very front was the smallest girl with her brown hair pined up in two equal sized buns. The light gray sundress flowed around her as she skipped with a long-haired boy's hand. His pale eyes almost seem to blend into the white around his eyes. Just like mines. I didn't know there were Hyuuga in Konoha. Maybe Haishi would know.

Behind them, another tall guy's hand linked with a beautiful blonde girl. The brown haired guy had silted teal eyes with his darker brown hair up in a spiky pony tail while the girl had four pony tails and pale green eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous as was her boy-friend. In the back of them with his hands in his pockets was the most beautiful of the group. He had dark navy hair spiked in the back of his head and the most blackest of eyes I've ever seen. Unexpectedly, his head turned to my direction and I remembered who that was.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I whispered in shock. If that was Uchiha Sasuke, then the others must be Hatake TenTen, Yuuhi Neji, Hatake Shikamaru and Yuuhi Temari. The Hatake vampire coven.

Sasuke seem to figure out who I was and glare at me. Witches and vampires aren't the best of friends after all. TenTen seem to notice and turned, wide-eyed, in my direction. With her mouth agape, she dragged Neji into the parking lot. Temari was scowling at me the whole time I was in her line of vision while the lazy ex-Nara glanced at me with curiosity then talked hastily with a confused Neji. When they finally got into a large and shiny SUV, I turned back to Sasuke. He was right across from me with his hands on the table, glaring.

"What are you doing, Uchiha? Shouldn't you go back to your family?" I challenged and stood to my full five foot six inches.

"What are witches doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the girls who were growling in the back of me.

This time I glared at him. Ever since The War of Realms in 1790, Uchiha Sasuke has been my enemy. At the time, he was just a newborn and we had gone head-to-head. Newborns with their strength are a dangerous combination. I was only a few years into my witch training, but being the Heiress and the Destined, I was talented beyond my years and newborns were too easy to dispose of. Once Sasuke was pinned up against a tree by my powers, I purposely missed.

I spared him.

The youngest prince Uchiha.

I couldn't help it. He looked so innocent, so young, and so helpless. I couldn't kill something so weak and defenseless. From that day on, I never participated in any war. Just watched from the sidelines, watching the blood spill from both sides. Watching as Sasuke grew stronger and stronger by the years. He watched me as he killed my distant family; I observed him with a blank expression every time. It was the last he fought in, World War II, when I last saw him.

_--Flashback--_

_Blood smeared over his face, clothes and any part of his body that was seen. I stared down at him with my mask of no emotions. "Congratulations, Uchiha," I sneered with distaste. _

_With a smug smirk, he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of me. "Thanks. Did you like the show, Princess?" I couldn't pin point the sarcastic point but I knew it was there._

_My body tensed as he advanced closer to me, my glare increased tenfold, "What do you think you are doing, Uchiha?" I moved back but the large bark in the back of me stopped my attempt. Haishi, the Head of the Hyuuga, trained me well enough for me to know never get too close to a vampire. Expecially, Prince Uchiha. Even though Sasuke didn't know it, he had the thrown in the palm of his greedy hands. _

_The idiot hadn't seem to get the message as he came closer, "What's wrong, Hime? Aren't witches the best creatures at seduction?"_

_My eyes widened then turned to slits as I glared at him. What was he doing? Trying to seduce me? No, he wasn't that reckless...Was he? If anything, he is doing this for his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Only the witches have record where Itachi is. Not even Sasuke, Itachi's full blood, knows where his is. Quite sad, Haishi says, the information shall never be leaked._

_"We are the best, no doubt. Why are you not running back to that Hatake doctor right about now?" The venom in my voice was all too evident. _

_The fake expression of hurt made me finally see him in a new light. Of course, when I realized that, I wanted to gorse out the pearl of my eyes. Witches are not supposed to talk to vampires, unless screaming insults from the other side of the battle field. It was Witches with the Werewolves and Vampires with the Shapeless. We four clans were huge by ourselves, but, as we split into different covens after the wars, we all decreased in number. There are still many wolves, but less Shapers, Vampires, and Witches. _

_From that point on, there was a tie between me and that stubborn Uchiha prince. _

_-End-_

As hot as ever, there was an arm secured around my shoulder. "Watch yourself, Uchiha," A pink haired girl hissed through her growing fangs. Her shoulder length hair blew into her bright green eyes and glared at Sasuke.

He didn't seem to like the girl at all either, as his eyes changed color from black to bright crimson red. "Heed your own advice, pup."

"Now, Now." On the left side of me, a blonde haired girl had her long hair in a pony tail as a very long bang hung in her turquoise eyes when they shifted to the pink girl and Sasuke. "Let's not get into a fight while the Fleshes are around. Sakura, what would Kiba say when you tell him about why you're so worked up? Calm down." Then she smiled while waving her hands in the air.

I could tell other girl, Sakura, relax her tense muscles while the long fangs on her lips retreated into her mouth. She still glared at Uchiha, though, and still growled lowly. Sasuke's eyes turned to their normal; if that was normal, color of black when his adopted sister called him in a panicked and worried voice.

"Sasuke!" Hatake TenTen shouted in a light voice, trying not to distress the humans with the other threes' behavior.

Black eyes flickered angrily to his sister then to the two girls beside me, lastly me. A snarling noise rose from his chest, as if a threat of some sorts. I knew he would retreat now; Hatake Kakashi would be pissed if his first 'son' was injured by a witch. But it seems that these two girls have some kind of connection with the vampires. As Sasuke stomped rather ungracefully to his car, I could still feel Temari's heated glare even when they drove away.

The blond whipped her forehead with the back of her hand letting out a tired, "Heh" as the Hatakes drove back to their dark cave. She smiled at me and held out her hand, as an offering. "Hey, there! I'm Yamanaka Ino. That's Haruno Sakura. Welcome to hell!" She exclaimed in a high pitched cheery voice.

Regrettably, I placed my hand in hers. "Hyuuga Hinata." But before I got to say more, Ino was dragging me away from the yard, some of the human teens looking in disbelief and wonderment, while Sakura walked on the other side of me. In the pink-haired girls hands was my bag along with hers and the other girls'.

I almost immediately noticed the difference in all three of us. Sakura was all muscle and looked like she was made to fight. There were hardly anything womanly about her, really. Both of them were tall and very skinny. Much taller than I; about five or six inches. Ino's blonde hair was very thin as mine was thick, and from what I can tell, so was Sakura's. The blond also had a more developed body than Sakura, but compared to me, I was the superior. Witches are the best in seduction, after all. Surprisingly enough, it actually came in handy from time to time.

I had no intention of meeting anyone, less making friends. But it seemed Ino was not letting that happen anytime soon. It was when we were in the open halls of the school that I realized that these two were either very popular or in some kind of gang. The halls cleared like we were God when the other students saw us coming down. My captor rambled like we were old friends all the way until we were in seeing distance of a group of people.

"I think you'll get along great with Kiba, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sneered, "He hates surprises, though, Ino."

She too rolled her eyes, "So? Besides, didn't Kiba say something about a 'Hinata'? I think this Hinata might be it!"

Again, the pink girl disagreed with her friend. "Just don't blame me if he starts yelling."

Ino glared at her then turned to smile at the confused group. There were a total of five really, really tall boys sitting down protectively in a circle. One of the boys stood up to lean against the bark of the tree in the back of them. He looked to be about six foot nine with wild brown hair, caramel eyes and red tattoos of triangles pointing down on his face. Almost after I realized the 'tattoos', I recognized them as the Inuzuka werewolf Clan symbols. He was obviously an Inuzuka. Another male, a bright redhead stood up, cautiously. He was as beautiful as the Hatake Clan. With his light sea-form eyes and long, messy hair, he was an object of affection in anyone's eyes.

"Ino," The chocolate-haired Inuzuka greeted with wide eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whisper-yelled when we were in hearing range.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, said blond rolled her blue eyes side-ways. "Kiba, shut up. This is _Hyuuga_ _Hinata_. Is this the Hinata-chan you were talking about?" She asked after pushing me forward a few steps in front of the overly tall Kiba. By the way she said my name; I knew something was up with this bunch.

He stammered back against the wall, scrunching up his face in distaste. Did he not like me? Actually, he looks faintly familiar...I couldn't place names to faces real well so I didn't try to guess. I'd proably get it wrong anyway.

I hadn't met an Inuzuka in almost sixth years. If he knew me, we must have had some connections in the past. Faintly, I tried to recall what Hiashi said this morning about the cultured clans settled in Konoha. The Aburame, a shifter clan that specializes in manipulating into bugs. The Yamanaka Clan, a vampire with the ability to maneuver into the minds of enemies. The Hyuuga Clan, a three layer clan of which I will go into further detail later on. The Uchiha, who are now non-existence, vampire clan with a Kekkai Genkai no sane person would want to mess with. And the Inuzuka Clan, the only living clan or tribe of Werewolves in the world. Of course there were other clans, but none of danger to the elite clans.

When I was born, that would be about three-hundred and four years ago, I had two best friends from entirely different back grounds than I. Both were My Perfect Princes as I was their Princess, our nicknames for each other. They were so protective of me, always watching my back as if I was covered in pitch darkness. It was sweet, how they cared for me, kissed my cuts and healed my damaged heart when the most important people in my life perished. Shino was the prince of the Aburame Clan and Kiba was the prince of the Inuzuka...

Ohhh! That's Kiba-kun. What a trip. He's...so different.

Another brown head popped up from the left of Kiba's shoulder, his dark eyes closing in on my body then my face. "By the looks of it, she doesn't even know what's going on." The man chuckled into his hand two times then shrunk back under the redhead's glare.

Throwing myself to collide with the dark stone body before anyone else got to comment, I tightened my arms around his neck when a strong grip pulled me closer. "Hina-Hime, it's good to see you again." He breathed in deeply, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

A large grin formed on to my face at the sound of the pet name. Kiba and I were always so close when we were younger. Closer than Shino was to us, though he will always hold a place in our hearts. He's gotten much taller than the six-year old child my memories told me he once was. Such a childlike, carefree soul. That, I hope, hasn't changed over the years. I can't believe I almost forgot my best friend and first love was.

"I missed you a lot, Ki-Ouji," I whispered into the mass of dark silk, inhaling the familiar husky aroma. Quietly, barely a whisper, I murmured, "More than you'll ever know." Hopefully, his unnaturally hawk-like ears hadn't picked that up.

Somewhere deep down, I knew he did.

* * *

...

Umm...

Sorry. I just had a werid burst of energy and this was born...Blame the energy drink Lost. D:

_Bunkai- Branch, Chapter._

_Ichi-One _

_Shukkai-Encounter_

_Hime-Princess_

_Ouji-Prince__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter of Kyuuketsuki :D I take great pride in this chapter...

That is the first and most likey the last time you will see me say that. :) haha.

Anyway. I don't own anything but I do own my I-MAG-A-NAAAATION.

Sorry it took so long :(

* * *

_Bunkai Ni: Tenshutsu  
__-xXx-_

"No...No, no way, Hiashi! What, are you mentally corrupted or something?"

"Don't argue with me. This is for the best."

"Like hell it is! I am not, by any means, staying with bloodsucking demons!"

"Hanabi!"

Grumbling, my two hundred ninety year old little sister, who looked only fourteen, plopped down on the chair next to me with skinny arms under her slight chest. I twitched back a smirk from my darkened statue. Though both my sister and I seemed to almost always voice our options, Hanabi more loudly and forcefully than I, she was rather more blunt and direct. The girl was, after all, a wolf.

Like I said before, the Hyuuga has three layers. The first being werewolves. They were considered the strongest of the clan because of their pure wolf blood. Their animal state, as the Hyuuga refried to it, varied in looks but usually looked like the human form of the carrier, as well as height. The same could be said for the Inuzuka, a one layer clan of wolves. The tallest Hyuuga wolf alive was Hiashi, my father, standing at almost eight feet. The shortest, ironically, was Hanabi, coming to a height of six feet and ten inches in her other form. The second layer was vampires. Though the main branch, second and third mainly consisting of wolves, my older cousin and I were exceptions. Neji, who I couldn't, legally, call a Hyuuga anymore, had two very pure wolverine parents from the second branch, but somehow Neji's blood has twisted into the DNA of a vampire. It was strange, nonetheless. Anyhow, the third, last and most uncommon layer of the Hyuuga were witches. No warlocks or guys. The ancient tales say that males couldn't hold the power in their bodies. No one had argued with the idiotic logic. My mother had been a witch, from a different and non-existence clan.

Hanabi's sharp glass eyes glanced over to me. She knew of my rivalry with Sasuke and was more concerned that I'd try to kill him with our new found alliance. She was, unlike me who stood out among our 'family', very ordinary. Like any other main branch member, Hanabi's chestnut colored hair fell just above her waist. And again like any other pompous Hyuuga, my little sister had more of an athletic and well defined body. Long, random, strands of hair strayed from her mess of a ponytail, falling down her nose to her clenched jaw-line. Hanabi was rather simple in her clothing, something she and Yamanaka Ino differed in. As we were called for an emergency 'family' meeting this morning, she was clad in one of my gray old tank tops and white sweat pants. I couldn't blame her for being ticked off. Hell, even I was and I usually was awake at four forty-five in the morning.

Though we did have company, we both seemed not to give a damn that the younger Hatake were giving us odd looks. Expecially me, since I was wearing my father's old boxers and a dark spaghetti strap shirt that fell just above my naval. The worst part was the black shirt/cloth had a very low cleavage. Hopefully, no one noticed my belly button ring. I had gotten it when I was sixteen, as an identity crises thing.

"I'm very sorry of my daughters' antics, Hatake-san," Hiashi smoothly apologized. Although he looked calm and relaxed, my Byukugan told me he was the exact opposite on the inside, by the way his large hands clenched. Then again, it could be because of Hanabi.

Hatake Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Was it a smile? Who the _hell_ knows? The guy always had a mask on. "It is quite alright, Hyuuga-san. This partnership was a surprise to us all. I'm sure it will take time to get used to each other." Soon, he and my father began into a conversation none of us other than Kurenai was paying attention to.

Kakashi was the leader, I guess, to the Hatake Coven. They weren't a clan like the Hyuuga, since all of them came from different bloods. My cousin being one of them. It was strange, really. Seeing my vampire cousin with the Hatakes'. Sadly, I knew he belonged with them. Not with the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga were wolves, no matter how much they said they were a three-layer, which they weren't. The Hyuuga took pride in their blood and their Byukugan, just like the Uchihas took pride in their Sharingan...

Speaking of Uchihas, the survivor sat at the end of the long mahogany table. To the right of him was Kakashi then Kurenai, both of whom were equally beautiful. Kurenai looked like a model, more so then her 'daughters'. Wavy black hair flowed into thick curls ending at her pale elbows. Going by her outfit, I could tell she dressed to impress. Wrapping around her the curvy figure of her upper body was a red velvet v-neck, the long sleeves bounding around her thin arms to her wrist. About three inches under her bust line was a form-fitting black skirt hugging the curve of her hips and thighs, ending just above her knees. Her bright red lips curled into a gently smile as her just-as-bright crimson eyes sparkled in a way that reminded me of my mother. Her heart shaped face was smooth and pale, holding strong features and a similar softness.

"I'm sure Hinata-chan and us girls will have plenty of fun, ne?" The goddess herself asked in a feminine deep voice, directing her smile towards me.

"Wait..." Hanabi interjected, "It isn't both of us?" Her glassy eyes glared at father as she referred to her and me.

Hiashi glared back, "No, Hanabi. The vision TenTen-san saw involved Hinata and three faceless creatures." The small tan girl with two brunette buns on her head nodded to confirm what he said.

Neji took the girls' smaller pale hand in his, noticing her tensed muscles. "I have a felling it was Akatsuki that I saw and that they're are planning something big..." The girl paused, her worried brown eyes staring straight back into mine. I didn't flinch, but for some reason I felt my face soften. "Something that needs you, Hinata-chan."

The air in the room darkened, due to my defensive clenched jaw. My hands tightened into fists tightly as I felt all eyes on me, especially the emotionless coal eyes of my immortal enemy. Scowling, I bowed my head, black falling all around my vision into a pool in my lap and off the cushion of the seat under me. Great, just fan-fricken'-tastic. What does _Akatsuki_ want with me? Okay, maybe that was a stupid question, but still.

"What would they want with me?" I asked, shocking everyone at how low and sinister my voice sounded. Hell, I scared myself!

"There are many reasons as to why," A deep, bored voice said. From the corner of my eye, I noticed it was Hatake Shikamaru, a former Nara. He was slouching on the seat to the left of Sasuke, arms crossed over a thin gray hoddie as Yuuhi Temari, in all her pompous glory glared at the table in front of her with dark green eyes.

"I know that already," I informed him painstakingly. "What really confuses me is what they're planning to do with me..." I mumbled, more to myself than the rest.

Hanabi snorted, very un-ladylike, the maids would reprimand her, her arms crossed over her chest again. "I still don't see why Oneechan needs to go with you vampires. If it's for protection, a clan of over thirty or so wolves could easily handle _fools_ who **dare** try to hurt her."

Ugh, damnit all. Hanabi and her damned Hyuuga pride...The Hyuuga pride was as bad as, if not worse, then what the Uchiha had been...

Which was pretty freakin' bad, if you think about it.

Kakashi shook his head, closing his one visible eye before opening it to stare at my sister's hardened eyes. "This isn't about protection, but reassured, your sister will be protected. If this is Akatsuki's doing then we'll have to trend carefully. On the Hokage's orders, we are prohibited to engage in a battle with anyone of them. But, it could be a past enemy, Orochimaru."

Throwing her arms in the air almost comically, Hanabi sighed irritated. "Orochimaru too! Might as well blame Hitler since we're all reading off names here! I want proof, godamnit! Proof that my sister's life is in danger!"

Before she got to say any more or Father screamed at her, I was dragging Hanabi out of the dining room from her neck. "Excuse us," I muttered irritably, ignoring the strange stares and choking sounds coming from the stubborn girl at my side.

Her protesting subsided as I let go of her when we were outside in the front yard of our house. The ten foot polished double doors slammed behind us. Our three story mansion was one of the most beautiful houses in the world, as was said in a magazine. Hanabi and I love it, of course. Who in the world wouldn't love a large, three story mansion with an indoor pool, rooms which were big enough to hold the length of a giraffe and the size of the Playboy Mansion? Yet, the Hyuuga Mansion was so big and it was missing a few things. Not things like ancient swords from the middle-east or jade marble statues of famous warriors in early Japan. It was missing a...family aura and warmth. The Hyuuga weren't...'comfortable' with family things like that. Hyuuga were cold and strict. If one didn't know how to fight, they wouldn't count on any other to teach them. They would have to learn on their own and then experience came from battle and war. Hyuuga were anything but nurturing and kind. It was rules, rules, and rules. Some of our cousins, the other Hyuuga kids, on the other hand, are all play and no bullshit. In our world, once one hit the age of six-hundred were they considered an adult.

Strange how different we are from mortals huh?

Our house was deep into the forest with tall trees surrounding it. The large patio was made of polished redwood and thick pillars holding up the circled railing on the edges of the deck. To the left was a love-seat couch-thing made of woven-something and dull gray cushion. Down the steps was a wide dirt road, dipping into a hill a few feet to the left, trees and grass lining it perfectly. On the sides of the faded white wood were millions and millions of bright flowers, of which father disliked. Something about his allergies...? Ah, who knows?

Hanabi sat on the steps, bringing her knees to her chest, on self-defense. "I don't want you to be in danger, Hina-Oneechan," She whispered, sounding almost helplessly.

Sitting next to her, I slung my arm around her and pulled her into a sideways hug. Ever since our mother was kidnapped when we were younger, she's been very protective over me. Hell, she was giving _Sasuke_ dry looks from across the room. For some bizarre reason, Hanabi had this insane theory that my rival with The Uchiha Prince was pent up emotions and sexual tension. Just thinking about gave me disgusted shivers.

The girl watches too much Dr. Phil.

"I know, 'mouto, I know..."

After a few minutes of silently bounding with my headstrong sister, she got tired of the 'mushy-ness' and pushed me away to stand in a Juuken stance in the middle of the dirt road, pulsing veins flaring on the side of her pale face. Though I'd never hurt her, I rolled my eyes and stood in my Juuken stance on the opposite side of her, smirking. Sometimes fighting is the only way to let out her emotions, be them happy, sad or anything, really.

It was a little over two hours when Hanabi started talking smack during our friendly 'fight'. Usually when she starts with that, it means she's either one of three things. Those consisted of; A, being tired; B, not giving a damn and/or toying with her opponent; and the last being she's hungry. Almost immediately, my mind thought of the latter. Of course Hanabi would be hungry. She's still growing after all, that and Hiashi woke us at four in the goddamned morning and dragged our half-asleep and hungry asses to the 'room of exile', in Hanabi's words. Looking up at the sky, it was roughly six.

Now standing a few feet away from my baby sister, I smirked and took time observing her from my slouched pose on the ground, to which she was in too. I could tell she was growing frustrated, like she always did around this time. A low growl came from her slightly parted lips, her nose crunched up. I hissed in response, causing her eyebrow to twitch. Without further ado, Hanabi broke into a dead sprint, feral growls increasing as she, for the first time during the battle, shifted into her wolf form. Sharp white teeth barred as the chestnut colored and almost seven foot dog now advanced forward faster, having been running on all fours.

Not expecting the transformation so late, I dropped immediately into the Juuken stance. Then again, the spunky girl is unpredictable. Just as an over-sized brown paw was lifted overhead, I pushed my body up and narrowly missed the deadly squash. I landed a few feet away from my sister, standing straight and smirking, teasing her. A deep growl echoed, warning. This time, both me and her rushed forward, playing chicken. Hanabi snapped her jaw open and close just before I twisted over her. It seemed as if I was in slow motion. Like in all the movies. But as soon as it came, I was still spinning. Noticing the ground very close, I held out my arms and untangled my legs in recorded time. Landing on my feet, I skidded back as my back collided with a large tree.

When I glanced up, I was mildly surprised that my wolf-turned sister was nowhere to be seen. Instead of worrying like I would usually do, my eyes shut and listened for a sound. After a moment of agonizing silence, a shifting in the back of me alerted my sense to flip back. Thankfully, I did so in the nick of time, too. Just as I flipped into the air, Hanabi came crushing through trees in what looked like panic. Huffing rather loudly, Hanabi shifted back to her human form, the large body of an overly-grown dog shrinking to the small fourteen-year-old-looking girl on her knees. Her hair was array, the tank top slightly ripped as her sweatpants were wrinkled with grass stains.

Thinking the worst, I rushed over to my sister, bringing her up to support on my side. "Hanabi! What happened?"

She shook her head, laughing lightly. Whatever it was, she was brushing it out of her mind rather quickly. "It's nothing, worry-wart. I just almost fell from a tree in my human form and had to go beasty to save my ass," She reassured me, leaning on the side of my body as I checked her over for wounds.

"Baka," I mumbled, seemingly not noticing eight pairs of eyes that had been watching us. By the way she was leaning more of her weight on her right foot, I guessed she sprained something. If she had broken something, like she did so frequently in spars, she'd be bitching and hissing. Sometimes father would even scold her for "..Acting childish. Broken bones are weakness leaving the body." or whatever he had to say. It seemed all my stuck up father said came from a damn fortune cookie.

Shaking my head, I swatted her in the back of the head. She glared at me before wincing, growling as I wrapped my left arm around her waist and her arm draped over my shoulder. It was then that both of us looked up to see Father, Kakashi and Kurenai clapping and standing by the door. Neji stood off to the side, arms crossed as he leaned on the railing with TenTen to the left of him. In front of her, Temari leaned against the railing, her arms crossed too as she faced the other side. Shikamaru sat with his back against the wooden post, eyes just closing. Sitting to the right of him was the last person I wanted to see watching me train, Sasuke. With his elbows on his knees and chin resting on the back of his hand, Sasuke watched every move I made with intense eyes. If I didn't know him so well, I'd say he was actually interested in me. But then, I realized, he was probably just looking to see if I'll screw up; or any type of weakness.

I'd never show him my flaws, or weaknesses.

If he was smart enough, he'd know what my two weaknesses were. It was plainly obvious. One was leaning on me as I dragged her to the stairs.

"Great job, girls. It was such an interesting spar," Kurenai commented as I kneeled down in front of a hissing Hanabi, a pale hand patted my shoulder lightly.

I nodded and smiled to her. "Thank you, Kurenai-san." Ignoring the chatter of my father and Kakashi, and the praises from all the adults, I gently picked up Hanabi's left foot. Her smooth face instantly twisted in pain as her lips curled above her teeth in a tight grimace.

"You're a bigger klutz than I am..." I mumbled, placing my right hand over her ankle. After a few seconds, my fingertips began to glow frosty-blue color. Thankfully, her ankle wasn't that bad, just bent out of shape. To lessen the pain, I quickly rotated her foot to the side. Hanabi hissed and clenched her fists tightly before releasing the tension in her body. Her ankle was healed in a matter of seconds.

"Hinata-chan, that is simply amazing! If I may ask, is that a _Hiden_ from your clan?" Kurenai asked, kneeling down to get a better look at my fingertips with wide crimson eyes.

I nodded, slightly proud of my blood. Of course, the blood my mother gave me. "Yes, it's one of the first _Hiden_ from my mother's clan, the Kasoushakai. It's been passed down in the ancient scrolls our clan, only to the successors."

Hiashi scoffed. Che, typical. The others seemed to be more interested in the new information now. TenTen turned her gaze to me with her head tilted to the side curiously as Shikamaru cocked his head upwards and stared at me the same way. Even though they didn't face me directly, I knew by Temari's slight twitch in her eyes that she was listening and the turn in Neji's body that he was too. Though Sasuke was a different story, who the hell knows if he was paying any attention. While Kurenai and Kakashi nodded as a signal for me to continue, Hanabi rotated her ankle and cautiously stood up and walked, putting more pressure on her ankle to see if she was healed completely.

"The Kasoushakai Clan was known for its many Jutsu and brutal combat skills. They were known for attacking and killing quickly, toying with the victim could give the enemy time to escape. They were very impatient. I know little about them, unfortunately. I wasn't educated by my Okaasan about her clan before everything happened..." I trailed off, shaking my head.

Kurenai smiled widely, nodding slowly. "Having you in our home is going to be interesting, Hinata."

Kakashi smirked from behind her and muttered, "Another girl for her to dress up like a doll."

What in the hell did he mean by that? I do not look good in Barbie's slutty outfits! I will not - REFUSE- to be reduced to a doll for their own pleasure!

Maybe a china doll...

* * *

The ending was shitty, wasn't it? I lost my insperation at the end of this..so ya..

Tell me what you guys think? I'd love to hear it! Tell me what I need to do better, what doesn't make any sense or just things I need more practice on (Which are the fight seens, I'm sure.)

'Til next time! See ya' laters!

_Bunkai - Chapter_

_Ni - Two_

_Tenshutsu - Moving Out_

___Kasoushakai - The Underworld, lower ranks of society._

_______Hiden _(秘伝, _Secret_) jutsu are passed down from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups possessing these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them. They ensure that no one other than the members of the group learn them. They are not to be confused with kekkei genkai, a technique that require a specific genetic ability, as technically, _Hiden_ jutsu can be taught to anyone.


End file.
